


Meeting at a coffee shop

by MajorYork



Category: fire emblem fates
Genre: Fluff, Modern AU, Slow Burn, coffee AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorYork/pseuds/MajorYork
Summary: Odin is just a chill surfer who just happens to be dragged to a local coffee shop by his best friend Leo where he meets the shy barista Laslow who works at said coffee shop called Le Nohr.





	Meeting at a coffee shop

Odin drummed his fingers impatiently on the counter despite the disapproving glares he was receiving from his best friend Leo. Odin couldn't help it, they had placed their order a while ago and to the hyperactive blonde the minutes seemed to tick by so dreadfully slow. He had place's to be and things to do rather than wait in line for some fancy dancy not to mention expensive coffee. The only thing keeping him in check from complaining loudly or just straight up walking out the door was Leo blocking his path and giving him a look that If he tried anything he would regret it. Finally there is a voice from behind the counter calling out Odin's name. Odin's attention turned fully on to the barista behind the counter, a half grumbled complaint died before it could turn into a full one. The barista before him wore a welcoming, shining even smile. Amber eyes crinkled at the sides with the smile that bore a warmth heating Odin's heart and making him freeze in place. Grey wisps of hair fell delicately around the others face, a few silvery strands tucked behind one ear which held a few golden piercings glinting in the sunlight coming through the window of the shop. He must have looked like an idiot just standing there because he felt a small nudge on the back of his shoulder from Leo which snapped him out of his reverie. He gave a half-hearted glare over his shoulder at the other before turning back to the barista who bore a very patient if not amused expression and the man held the drinks out to Odin. Odin noted the floral inspired tattoos on the others arms, a sleeve of what appeared to be a cherry blossom in bloom. Petals dancing across skin as if fluttering in the wind down to the man's wrist where it ended and transitioned to the man's tanned skin on one and on the other was what appeared to be a pond with a single blush colored peony in the center floating on the water's surface, before Odin could admire any more of the artwork he felt another nudge and begrudgingly took the coffee out of the handsome barista's hands. Turning his head to hid a slight blush he stumbles out a quick thanks and heads out the door with a smug looking Leo trailing closely behind him.

 

"We waited so long in there", Odin grumbled carefully handing over Leo's coffee to him and nursing his own.

 

"Perhaps, but the coffee is on quite another level and," Leo pauses briefly a small smirk on his lips. "If you don't appreciate the coffee then you sure appreciated that barista."

 

Odin sputters, eyes wide and wildly gesturing with his hands. "Wah!? I did not! I have completely no idea what you're talking about!"

 

"Hm, the hungry stare and the gaping mouth say other wise." Leo grinned smugly in triumph as Odin's face flushed once more and he averted his gaze from Leo's.

 

"So, so what if the barista happened to be a bit cute?" Odin nervously rubs the back of his neck trying to evade Leo's smug gaze. 

 

"Oh? Just a bit "cute"?" Leo probes further. 

 

"Fine." Odin sputters, huffing with a pout. "He was very handsome ok, happy?"

 

"Happy is an odd choice of word for it but I suppose I am."

 

 

Laslow was having thee worst day at work possible, everything that could go wrong seemed to be going wrong. He woke up late, skipped breakfast, and clocked on late which got him a chiding by his stern manager and best friend Xander. The café Le Nohr got their shipment of products late and one of the other employees called in sick, leaving them woefully under staffed. But, despite that all Laslow put a sunny smile on his face, hummed as he worked, and tried his best to push through the day. Just as the after noon crowd began to stream in disaster hit, one of the cafe's older machines broke down leaving them with only one working. Laslow scurried about fixing the drinks while Xander rang up customers. It was finally slowing down much to the grey haired mans relief, but even so he continued to work quickly to finish the last customers order. He smiled to himself as he put the finishing touches on the drinks placing the caps on them both and taking them to the counter with a bounce in his step. He immediately recognized one as Xander's younger brother Leo and he made sure to give him a nod of acknowledgment which was returned. The man with Leo however, Laslow had never seen before. He was quite a bit taller than Laslow, with cropped sandy blonde hair and eyes that he couldn't quite tell whether they were a sea green or a deep blue or perhaps a mixture of both changing just like the oceans waves. The other man looked like he belonged on the beach, an athletic build hiding just behind a plain black tank top, swim trunks with little cartoon sharks on them, and flip-flops to boot. Shark boy's expression screamed impatience and annoyance, Laslow sighed inwardly but outwardly gave his best charming smile looked down at the order and called out the name.

 

"Odin, your orders ready. Thank you so much for your patience." The name certainly was different, Norse mythology as the inspiration perhaps. Laslow looked back up to make eye contact with Odin only to bite his lower lip to refrain from laughing. The blonde's expression had changed from irritated to enraptured staring at the other. Laslow felt the urge to hide his face from the embarrassment of the intense stare from those oceany eyes. Leo luckily nudged Odin gaining the blonde's attention and his gaze tore away from the grey haired man who took a breath in relief. The blonde mumbles a hurried thanks grabbing the cups from Laslow and leaving quickly out the door with Leo close at his heels.

 

"I'm surprised you didn't shy away like you normally do under someones stare." Laslow slightly jumps looking up at his boss before hiding his face in his now trembling hands as the shyness and embarrassment finally catches up to him.

 

"I, I had to help the customer! But that was really embarrassing the way he was looking at me. I'm really not that good-looking."

 

"Say what you will but he seemed to think otherwise." Xander smiled as Laslow whined still hiding behind his hands, slowly the grey haired man lowered them and looked up at his boss.

 

"He, was quite good-looking though." Laslow says shyly and Xander gives him an understanding look. "I kinda hope he comes back in sometime."

 

"Knowing how much my brother loves the coffee here I'm fairly sure we'll see your prince charming again." Xander states as he starts refilling the pastry case. Laslow feels his cheeks heat up and is sure he has a dark smattering of a blush across his face.

 

"He, he isn't my prince charming Xander!" Laslow exclaims and Xander just laughs at the outburst.

 

 

 

 

It's a hot dreary day the sun bares down on anyone unlucky enough to be outside. Unless your one Odin Dark, who happens to absolutely love being in the sun because the heat doesn't bother him one bit having just come off the beach hair dripping little droplets of ocean water onto his dark grey T-shirt leaving behind darkened spotlets. He had originally planned on going straight home after he finished surfing but found himself driving to a specific spot in town and before he knew it he had parked. Getting out of his fixer upper van he heads towards a shop nestled nicely between two antique shops, the outside of said shop is painted black with accents of deep purple lining the buildings exterior. Odin gazes up at the white sign adorned with fancy curving black letters spelling out Cafe Le Nohr. He wonders if that grey haired angel will be in again, maybe it's silly but he finds himself drawn in and wanting to find out more about this mysterious man with floral tattoo's and sun kissed skin. He takes a deep breath swinging the door open and walking in glancing around the place. It seems pretty quiet with only a few other customers seated most are probably out enjoying the sun or sitting at home with an AC. He walks straight to the counter trying to peer over as much as possible without looking odd. Much to his dismay a red haired women walks up no greeting and no sunny smile, she looks him up and down smacks her bubble gum.

 

"what do you want?" She asks in an annoyed tone.

 

"Oh um what ever you thinks good I guess, I was actually here to see if one of your coworkers was here." He admits casually trying not to let her cold judging stare dissuade him into leaving.

 

"Who is it?" She prods and Odin suddenly realizes he'd never caught the others name.

 

"Well, er you see. The problem is I kinda don't know his name.." Odin cringes this time when the womans gaze hardens again.

 

"Let me get this straight. You came in here and had no idea what his name is and you expect me to tell you if he's here or not?" She crosses her arms sternly watching him.

 

"He has grey hair and piercings, Oh and really cool tattoo sleeves with flowers on them." Odin offers meekly hoping that the women would chill a little. Her glower only stays and then a defensive look crosses her face as he describes the man from a few days ago.

 

"What do you want with him hm? What's your intentions?" Odin feels his cheeks reddening under the interrogation and prodding, questioning looks from the red-head. He takes a step back from the counter hands up in a please relax gesture but before he can say anything a familiar voice comes from the back of the café.

 

"Selena I'm back." Laslow chimes as he steps through the door from the back room out onto the floor. He surveys the scene before him, Selena standing there glowering at Leo's friend Odin who seems to be trying his best to keep her at bay. Laslow takes over casually walking up and taking a spot by Selena's side, she eyes both him and Odin before slowly retreating back into the stock room leaving the two.

 

"Sorry, she can be a bit intense sometimes." Laslow chimes, hoping that Odin isn't to taken aback by her behavior. She is a genuinely good friend and can even be sweet once you finally get past the cold front she puts up.

 

"Nah it's fine," Odin flashes a shy smile at the tanned man in an attempt to ease the situation. He can see the dark gazes from the red-head watching him carefully from the stock rooms door way.

 

"So what can I get for you?" the grey haired man asks drawing his attention once more.

 

"I'll have," Odin pauses looking at the menu suddenly wishing he had remembered what half of these things were. "Well, I don't suppose you would have something to suggest for me?"

 

Odin can't help but watch how the others face lights up when talking about the different drinks that the café serves and how knowledgable the other was about the many varieties to choose from, Odin soon looses himself in the others excitement. After a while Laslow finally finds a drink that he think's Odin may like and begins the processes of making it. The blonde watches as the other works smoothly goes from pouring ingredients together and fixing the drink up to perfection. He can hear the smaller mans faint hums to a soft melodic tune as he finishes the last touches on the drink and bringing a smile to Odin's face. The other looks so at peace as he finally slips the lid onto the cup pulling a pen and marking the cup with a flourish, Laslow then hands the cup over the counter and passes it into Odin's waiting hands.

 

"Let me know what you think." Laslow chimes watching Odin with an expression much like a child's on Christmas morning. Odin brings the cup to his lips taking a small sip the flavors hit him in a flow of rich and creamy goodness, he grins making eye contact with the shorter man across the counter.

 

"It's amazing thanks." Odin says with a grin, enjoying the over joyed expression from the barista even more so then from the coffee.

 

"I'm so glad you liked it, and I hope you have a great day." The silvery haired man cheerfully smiles at him giving a small wave as Odin starts to head toward the cafes door only to pause half way out. 

 

"Oh, hey I didn't catch your name."

 

"My name is Laslow." The silver-haired man smiles back at the blonde.

 

"Nice to meet you then Laslow." Odin feels a small thump of his heart as the name rolls off his tongue, the blonde waves as he walks out of the café and heads towards his car.

 

Only when Odin gets half way home does he realize that he should have asked for Laslow's number, he curses softly to himself a hand going up to run through his hair only stopping when he see's a black smudge on his palm. He looks down to the cup sitting in the holder and picks it up turning it around and finding the little curvy black numbers a cute little drawn heart at the end of it and Odin couldn't stop the biggest dorkiest smile from gracing his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> For the Owainigo weekend on Tumblr. I may post more chapters of this after the weekend and I hope everyone enjoys this. It's my first time trying to write a longer fic so we'll see how well it goes. Prompt was modern au or goodbyes, I choose modern au.


End file.
